Sulfamate derivatives having useful pharmaceutical activity in the areas of epilepsy, glaucoma, peptic ulcers and male infertility are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,075,351, 4,513,006, 4,591,601 and 4,792,569.
Most recently, a sulfamate derivative known as topiramate was discovered and is under development by McNeilab, Inc. the assignee of the present invention, for the treatment of epilepsy. This sulfamate derivative is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,006 and described in J. Med. Chem. 1987, 30, 880.
It is an object of the present invention to describe novel sulfamate derivatives with potent anticonvulsant activity.